


Have a break...

by soul_bonnie



Series: Kurz und schmerzlos [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_bonnie/pseuds/soul_bonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für den prompt: “more Tatort Münster, overworked or Spain.” Es ist "overworked" geworden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a break...

* * *

 

 Boerne muss auf dem Treppenabsatz eingenickt sein; Thiel kann ihn gerade noch auffangen. “Entschuldigung”, murmelt der Professor gegen seinen Mantel, “war gerade auf dem Sprung, ich muss noch den DNA-Abgleich vom Fall Möllenberg…” Thiel seufzt und schleppt einen sich nur schwach wehrenden Boerne zurück in dessen Wohnung.

 

* * *

 


End file.
